Like Ghosts In Snow
by Madara-Baka
Summary: SuiSasu/SasuSui. Yaoi, short story. Cussing, alcohol, lemon in later chapters. Sometimes, Suigetsu wonders why he does anything anymore. He wonders why he always saved Sasuke from doing too much, being unable to stop. He wondered why he loved Sasuke so much.
1. Chapter 1 Like Ghosts In Snow

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to the short story 'Like Ghosts In Snow', SuiSasu(: I couldn't resist writing this! Please enjoy? Primarily in Suigetsu-kun's POV, though certain parts of the story will be in Sasu-chan's. No Sasu-chan POV in this chapter, gomen!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, the picture or the song.

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.**  
_This is what thoughts look like. _

~LGIS~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'Like Ghosts In Snow'  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR, obviously.  
**PAIRING:** SuiSasu (SuigetsuxSasuke, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** PG-ish.  
**LEMON/LIME:** Nope!  
**WARNINGS:** Kind of sad, I guess. AU.

~LGIS~

I don't understand why I keep doing this.

Sasuke leans heavily on me, drunk out of his mind. He laughs senselessly, going on about how much fun he was having. He leans in real close, whispering about how he wanted me in bed. His breath is warm on my neck. My stomach twists painfully as I remind myself, _He's just drunk. He doesn't mean this. He doesn't mean this, and he never will._

So why do I keep doing this? Why do I rescue him from bars on the weekends when he's had too much to drink and can't think straight, when guys give him lecherous glares and he giggles and laughs and think's it's a game? I figure it doesn't matter much. It won't ever, not really, 'cause I'll keep doing it. He knows that, which is why he does it. He believes it's okay for him to drink copious amounts of liquor- everything from sake to vodka to schnapps- because won't Suigetsu always take him homewhen he's had enough?

I think that's the part I hate the most about this. Him only hanging around me because I kept him from crossing the line of what he considered fun and just partying into the dangerous part. Sure, I hated other things about our near non-existent relationship and there were things I hated about him. I hate that I was so painfully in love with him and he saw me as something to play with. I hate that I was letting this happen to me and l didn't even know why. I hate how heartbreakingly amazing, perfect and manipulative he is. I hate that stupid little smirk he had on his face when he got perfect grades without having to work on it or when he got special treatment because he was an Uchiha.

I walk him outside and lead him to my car, trying to ignore the cold. It was Friday, the last day of school for the next two weeks. Snow falls quietly all around us. Our footsteps crunch in the snow, leaving imprints behind. The tips of his ears and nose are tinged with pink. He was shivering pathetically too, shaking from the cold. The chattering of his teeth and the jingling of my keys were the only sounds as I unlocked my car door. His thin arms are wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm. For a moment, the briefest moment, I can believe that maybe, just maybe, this would be the last time I would need to repeat this cycle. Even so, hoping and praying for something to happen never worked for me. Deep down inside I knew that next weekend I would spend my time rescuing him from the bar, taking him to his house and nursing him back to health until his hangover cleared enough to kick me out.

I get him in the back seat and lay him down across the leather seats. I wouldn't be able to stay the whole night with him this time, because I had to work. Sasuke and I were both still in high school, but I juggled two part time jobs to pay for all that was needed. That included the bills, rent, clothes, food, school supplies and sufficient money for my little brother Mangetsu to go out and do things with his friends. Both of my parents were died about two years ago, when I was fifteen. Since then, it's been up to me to take care of myself and my little brother. I've worked job after job to pay for the things I had, like the decent little house I lived in and the beater car I had.

Which meant that I had little experience in the art of being a teenager, aside from the brief glimpses when I was keeping Sasuke from doing anything bad when he was drunk. He's fucking his kidneys up, but he's ridiculously rich and could pay for medical care. I, however, could not afford that luxury. I couldn't afford more than half-ass medical insurance. So if, Kami forbid, Mangetsu or I got hurt and needed to see a doctor it would cost me about half of my yearly income. Which would be very, **very **bad news.

I shake those thoughs away. I get behind the wheel of my car, sparing a glance into the backseat to make sure Sasuke was okay. He was fine, his face pressed against the leather. He looks dazed. I let out a small chuckle and return my eyes to the front, throwing the car in reverse. Time to head home.

-TIMESKIP TO MONDAY-

The snow has stopped.

That's the first thing I notice as I leave my house. Granted, there's still about a foot on the ground, but at least there won't be any more added on for a while. I crunch down the pathway leading up to my house towards the streets, getting my keys from my pocket. My fingers shake a little bit from the cold, tinged red. I frown down at them, willing the shaking to stop. I didn't have much extra cash, so it wouldn't be good if I had to cave and buy a set of gloves.

I unlock the door and slip inside, where it's no warmer than outside. I turn the car on and back carefully out of my parking space. Having been raised in an area where it snowed for a good portion of the year, I acquired the skill of driving in winter weather. I was still just as cautious, though, because accidents did happen.

I barely make it to work before I'm late. I work the graveyard shift at the twenty four hour grocery store. Everything was going fine- only three people came through my line (the only line) and there were no disruptive drunks stumbling around. That only happened a couple of times a month, but I would rather not be the one dealing with it. Instead, I chose to use my idle time to do my homework. I was a straight-A student, only so I could get a scholarship and go to college for engineering. It would be hard work, that was for sure, but it yielded a lot of money. I was told by the school counselor that I had the skills for it, too, so that was a bonus.

I suppose it was too early to say that everything was going fine and there were no disruptive drunks stumbling around, because less than a minute after that thought crossed my mind Mangetsu appeared before me. He's pale faced, teetering unsteadily on his feet and looking awfully upset. He was on the cusp of being drunk. I wondered, ever so briefly, exactly how the fuck he made it here when he was smashed and the ground outside was covered in snow. Then he draws my attention away from my internal turmoil by breathing out shakily and whispering, "I hate you."

I roll my eyes. Why did I always get stuck with the drunks? Hell, I was good at dealing with them after being around two for so long, but I would prefer if the important people in my life weren't perpetually intoxicated and I didn't have to deal with those who were. "Mangetsu, I'm at work. Please, please, let's deal with this at home," I beg, knowing my boss was watching. If I didn't get this situation dealt with, I would lose this job.

"No!" Mangetsu insists. "Suigetsu, I fucking hate you!"

"Mangetsu," I warn, letting my voice drop to a deeper level, trying to warn him. "This isn't the time. I get off work in ten minutes. Please just calm down." I look around nervously. There were no customers in sight, just my boss watching the scene with an amused look on his face. What, he thought this was fucking funny?

"No, I won't! You can't tell me what to do! You're the reason Mom and Dad died! I HATE YOU! You're worthless! I wish you were dead! I-"

I snap. "GODDAMMIT MANGETSU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He blinks at me, shocked at my outburst. I use this opportunity, his rare silence, to continue talking. I needed to get some things through to him. "Just shut up, okay? Look, here's my keys. Go sit your ass out in the car and wait for me. I'll be out in five fuckin' minutes, just stay there. Don't do anything, don't go anywhere. If you need to throw up or something, please try and have the decency to lean out of the window. **Now go**."

Still looking shocked, he takes the keys and stumbles out of the store. I watch him all the way to the car. He fumbles with the keys a little bit, but he gets the passenger door open and slides inside. He barely manages to do it, but he puts the key in the ignition and turns the car on so the heater was running. Letting out a sigh of relief, I look down at my hands folded over each other, sitting on the plastic countertop. I knew what was coming-

"Such a show," a voice chuckles.

I swallow heavily. "Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry about him. He's my little brother," I explain feebly. _Oh dear Kami please, I can not loose this job._

He laughs. "Oh, dear Suigetsu-kun, it's okay. You like to spend your time around drunks, ne?" He laughs again, turning away. "Your shift is up, you're free to go home. You have tomorrow off, but be here on time Wednesday."

I sigh in relief. I seemed to be partially lucky, right now. I lift my head, turning around to head into the back room and get my things so I could go home, when I come face to face with two people. Uchiha Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. They were both very sober and had definitely heard the whole exchange.

I laugh nervously, glancing at my feet. "Gomennasai," I murmur, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "That was my little brother. It happens often..." I trail off, feeling extremely awkward. I turn on my heel and walk away from them as fast as I could. I really just needed to get sleep now, and hopefully I would forget about this entire night.

Wishful thinking never really gets me anywhere, though.

~LGIS~

TA-DA.

Here is chapter one. Please enjoy it, review for it and vote for the poll on my page (yaoi pairing suggestions for future fics)! I'd really appreciate it, kiddies 3 I don't know when the next chapter will be out. It will be eventually, though. Oh, and as a side note, I'm also writing a 'MadaPein/PeinMada' short story. That should be out soon! In it, our little Mada-chan is an insanely famous rockstar~ and he's insanely smexy too, lol.


	2. Chapter 2 All These Things

Hey, Hi, Hello.  
Here is chapter two of the short fic 'Like Ghosts In Snow'. This chapter is really short, sorry): Please enjoy:D I've made a decision regarding the naming of chapters. Each chapter is inspired by a specific song. The name of the song will be the chapter's name. Simple, yes? XD Thanks for reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or the songs/pictures used through out the story.  
**WARNINGS:** Um not much. Suigetsu-kun has a revelation.

**Things in bold are important or with emphasis.**  
_This is what thoughts look like._  
_'This is what song lyrics look like.'_

All These Things by Bullet For My Valentine~

_'Torn apart at the seams_  
_And my dreams turn to tears._  
_I'm not feeling this situation._  
_Run away, try to find that_ _safe place you can hide._  
_It's the best place to be when_ _you're feeling like...  
Me! (Me)_ _Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate_ _revolve around  
me! (Me)_ _Yeah! (Yeah)_ _  
Once more, you tell those_ _lies to me,  
why can't you_ _Just be straight up with honesty?_  
_(Honesty, honesty)  
When you say those things in my ear_ _  
Why do you always tell me what you  
wanna hear (wanna hear, wanna hear)_ _  
oh yeah (yeah!)_ _  
Wear your heart on your sleeve,_ _  
make things hard to believe_ _  
I'm not feeling the situation_  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_ _  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_  
_Me!'_  
-

-SASU-CHAN'S POV-

I realize that I'm not a very good person.  
I understand that. I understand that I've developed some nasty habits. I also understand I am not worth the effort that Suigetsu puts in. But I still keep taking advantage of it. I still go out and get drunk every weekend, like clockwork. Why? Because I can, I guess. I don't have much of an explanation.

Suigetsu watches me from across the bar, his purple eyes looking dark in the low light. I flash him a smile and down another shot of whiskey. It burned a fiery trail down my throat, pooling in my stomach. For however much I drank, I definitely couldn't hold much alcohol down. Yes, I was a bit of a light weight. The bartender gives me another shot, and I drink that one, too. I was in no mood to procrastinate.

Three shots later and I'm really beginning to feel it. I couldn't count quite how many I had had- five? Six? It didn't matter. I'd be drug home by Suigetsu soon enough. Sure enough, two more shots pass and then Suigetsu stands. I guess I had to go now. I try to squeeze in a few more shots. There was this really cute guy, who's name was something stupid like Sai, who was buying me drinks. He had pale skin and a fake smile. I smile back at him. He reaches out, touches my hand. I like the feeling of his skin on mine. It made the warmth in my stomach stronger, more intense.

He's leaning towards me, whispering sweet words in my ear. His breath brushes across my neck and it sends tingles down my spine. Suigetsu decides to intervene now, just as it was getting good. He puts an arm around my waist, easily lifting me up and away from a now frowning Sai. I frown, too- Suigetsu was such a killjoy. "Ssssuigetsssu~" I whine. "Put me down!'

Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Time for home, Sasuke."

Sai looks at him. His dark eyes were narrowed. "Who are you, his babysitter?" Sai wasn't drunk like I was.

"Feels like it," Suigetsu murmurs. I make a sound of displeasure. I did not need a damn babysitter!

"Just leave him alone, man," Sai demands. Suigetsu's eyebrows furrow. It makes him funny looking, so I giggle and poke him in the cheek. Suigetsu doesn't even bat an eyelash at my antics; he was too used to them.

"Whatever. Don't have time to deal with you," Suigetsu comments. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He was so much taller. Not fair. I pout at my treatment.

"You know what? You can have the little slut. I can find someone else just as willing," Sai snaps. Suigetsu doesn't say anything, and I imagine he rolls his eyes. Maybe so, maybe not. Oh well. Suigetsu begins walking. I frown. I wasn't a slut, was I? I hoped not. That wasn't a very good thing, right? I wasn't sure. I was too drunk to think much.

Soon, I'm being put in his backseat. "Killjoy," I mutter. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

Suigetsu frowns at me. "Sasuke, you don't mean that."

The happy-drunk was leaving. Now I was getting angry, really furious. Why couldn't I have my fun? I wanted to drink more. He wasn't letting me. He was the source of my problems. "Fuck you! I hate you!"

Suigetsu just sighs and begins to put the seatbelt loosely over me. "No. You don't."

I change the subject. "Why did you kill your parents?"

He freezes instantly, and I realize that I've just said something completely wrong, something that crosses the unspoken line between us. His hands are frozen in place, the seatbelt halfway buckled. He looks up at me through his hair. ''Sasuke..." he murmurs. I imagine I look sort of like he does, like a deer in the headlights. Except for I don't have the same heartbroken look in my eyes. There are no tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. There is no final, defeated look. "This is fucking it!" He snaps. "I give the fuck up! Goddammit!"

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Stop fucking lying," he hisses. The seatbelt is buckled and then he gets out of the car, slamming the back door closed in fury. He wrenches the driver's side door open and climbs in. I open my mouth to apologize again, but he sees me beginning to speak from looking in the rear view mirror. "No! STOP TALKING!" He screams. With a horrifying feeling, I realize that his voice cracked. Tears were pouring down his cheeks in slow, sad lines. There was no way I would be able to fix this now.

~LGIS~

Done. Sorry if it's too short, but I did say I would update. Please review?

Love you kiddies 3 please vote and comment.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling Down

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to chapter three, titled 'Falling Down' for the song 'Falling Down' by Atreyu. I've kind of lost where I was going with this story, so I'm pretty much gonna tie everything up within the next two chapters. This wasn't really what I was hoping it would be, but that's mostly my fault for taking so long to write it. I'm really sorry! T/.\T I've just not been writing much at all lately. I'm juggling too many writing projects, so I'm gonna finish up as much as I can and stay with only Indebted, Freedom, TMK (until it's done in a few chapters) and then the short story I'm writing for Shadow_ (hint: Sonadow :D) and I'm kind of seriously writing a NaruSasu...that's a oneshot, mostly done.

But anyway! enough with the rant. Please enjoy the chapter, kiddies 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or the songwriters.  
**WARNINGS:** Nothing really. A brother bonding moment or two?

~LGIS~

_'You're always looking  
back, running from  
the past. You're  
always sweating me  
about the next big  
heart attack. You're  
looking over your  
shoulder staring  
down the path.'_

~LGIS~

A knock sounds on my front door. This was a bit strange- almost nobody ever knocked here, not even for Mangetsu. So who was it? I rise from my seat on the couch, where I was completing my Calculus AP homework (shoving my textbook unceremoniously off to the side) and head to the front door. I open it to reveal- Orochimaru? My boss?

"Orochimaru-sama? What're you doing here?" I ask, completely confused. Not once have I ever seen Orochimaru outside of the workplace, which was a bit weird taking the fact that I'd been working there for almost two entire years. Like he didn't exist outside of the grocery store. It reminded me of how when I was a kid I thought teachers lived in school, except for in the back of my mind I always knew Orochimaru lived in his own house. But what's not surprising is how flamboyantly he was dressed. Tight cheetah print leggings under a jean skirt, a heavy fur-lined winter coat over a black wool sweater, and black fur snow boots. I had always known my boss was gay. Takes one to know one, or something like that.

"Hello, Suigetsu~" he cheers. "May I come in?"

I nod. "Sure, Orochimaru-sama," I murmur, opening the door for him. He was here for a good reason. Briefly, I glance past his shoulder. His car, something dark and sleek, sat idling in the driveway. A silver-haired man with glasses sat in the passenger seat, looking down at something in his lap. His boyfriend, maybe? It was a possibility.

He grins. "Thank you, Suigetsu!" He dances past me into the hallway. I close the door and follow him into the living room. He plops down on my couch, into the only empty space available. My textbook occupies the other cushion. He looks all around the room, seeing the pictures of my family before my parents died. I never had it in me to take them down, no matter how much I wanted to or how many times I tried. It felt like my fingers were burning off every time I even thought about taking them down. Something heavy would settle in my stomach if I looked at them. So I did my best to direct my gaze away. I swallow heavily- Orochimaru was silent, still looking all around the room. He has a semi-sad look on his face, the smile having slowly turned to a frown.

I break the silence. "Um, so, Orochimaru-sama..." I trail off.

He blinks, like he hadn't been paying attention. "Yes? Ah, you're probably wondering why I'm here."

I swallow and nod. "Yeah."

He shrugs. "Figured so, Suigetsu-kun!" The smile's back up on his face in an instant, and he lifts his purse- black with a big flower dead-center -into his lap. He searches through it until he produces an envelop from the depths. He waves it in the air, smiling victoriously. "This!"

I give him a questioning look. "What is...?"

"Well, I've recently found myself with a bit of extra money and I thought I should give it to you. You're one of my best employees, after all," he informs me.

I frown immediately. "Listen, Orochimaru-sama, I don't know what sort of impression I must've given you but I'm definitely not interested in any sort of hand-outs-"

"No, no, no!" He corrects. "It's not a hand-out, dear Suigetsu. Think of it as a bonus of sorts!"

"Well," I murmur. I did need money... "Okay, fine. But only because you insisted."

He jumps up from his place on the couch. He dances forward and hugs me, his wiry arms wrapping briefly around me before he releases me. "Thank you tons, dear! Now, I have to go but I will see you later! Here's the envelope. Have a great weekend!" After shoving the envelope into my limp hands he goes off, heading back down the hallway and out of the front door, not forgetting to close it behind him. I look down at the envelope. Well, I might as well count it.

~LGIS~

I think I am going to have a heart attack.

Within the little envelope is $2,000. That was an insane amount of money. I could pay off the bills, fill the gas tank of my car, get Mangetsu a new comforter like he needed, and get a new pair of shoes for myself, because the ones I had now were duct taped to keep them together. I was now seriously considering Orochimaru to be the best boss in existence.

Well, Mangetsu would be home soon. Maybe, if he weren't drunk, we could go shopping together.

About thirty minutes later, around 7 o'clock, Mangetsu comes in. Thankfully sober, oddly strange for a Friday night. I'm finishing up my Calculus homework, the envelope sitting next to me. Mangetsu walks into the living room. Almost immediately his eyes narrow in on the envelope.

"What's that?" he asks, his expression carefully guarded.

I look first at him and then at the envelope. Then back to my Calculus homework. With a shrug I answer, "My work bonus." I fill in an answer on my worksheet.

"How much?"

Another shrug, this one almost absentminded. "2,000." I frown down at my paper and erase an answer, replacing it with a different one. I glance up at my little brother, a gentle smile taking place on my features at his shocked expression. "I figured, you know, if you wanted, we could go to the store. Together."

He looks surprisingly happy at this. A smile lights up his face. He looked so much like Mom when he did that- it made my heart ache with bittersweet pain. "Yeah. I wanna."

I feel a pressure in my chest lift. I wasn't quite expecting that answer. I was expecting a 'hell no'. "Cool. You wanna go now, or...?" I keep myself calm. No need to get excited, right? Or at least no need to let him see that.

"Sure," he tells me. "Just let me change, okay?" I nod, standing. I should probably change out of my ratty sweats (which reminded me that we were almost out of laundry detergent), and maybe make a list so I didn't forget to buy anything I needed. I go to my room and change into my only pair of decent jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I put on my dad's old jacket- leaving the zipper undone- over a pull-over sweater with a hood and grab my wallet and the envelope, folding it in half so it would fit inside of the pocket. Then I head back out into the living room. Mangetsu's already waiting there.

We go shopping. We have fun, goofing around in the stores and liking like six year olds, like we used to before everything was fucked up and I had to grow up too soon. Before Mom and Dad died. That causes a brief moment of soberness, feeling like it was wrong for me to be happy, but then I see Mangetsu's smile again and I bury the feeling deep within my chest. Mangetsu and I were actually spending time together, and I needed to focus on that. It was vital to keep us together.

We get home around nine. The sun has long since gone down, disappearing behind the mountains. The street lights are on, glimmering off of the snow so it looked like it was glowing. The wind blew at infrequent intervals, kicking up snow and swirling it around through the air. It was so pretty my chest ached with phantom pain.

I pull the car into the cracked-and-faded driveway. Mangetsu and I both get out once the car's off, slamming our doors shut and getting bags out of the back seat. We got everything we went there for, plus a few extras. And I still had over three fourths of the money. At the thought of the money Orochimaru gave me I smiled. I'd likely be thanking him for a long time.

I don't notice the figure crouched on my porch until I'm almost upon him, nearly tripping over the snow-covered combat boots. Those snow covered combat boots lead to thin, black skinny-jean covered legs, a thick black sweater that clung to pale skin. Onyx eyes gazed mournfully up at me.

Sasuke.

~LGIS~

TA-DA.

This is the beginning of the conflict resolution. Please enjoy it! (: Not edited. Most of it was typed up on my phone. Sorry for any errors.


	4. Chapter 4 Amazing

Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to the fourth and final chapter of 'Like Ghosts In Snow'. I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and I've recently changed my penname from ikillpeoplex to 'Madara-Baka'.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or the songwriters.  
**WARNINGS:** More brother bonding.

~LGIS~

We both stop in placethe instant we lay eyes on him. "What the fuck," Mangetsu says. His voice is flat, almost unbelieving. I clench the plastic bags I was holding tightly in my hands.

"I don't even..." My voice trails off. The same flat, humorless tone.

Sasuke stands up jerkily, looking highly unsure of himself. "Um...hey." He tucks his hands into his pockets. His nose is red and he's trembling slightly from the cold. He had probably been out here for a while, maybe thirty minutes or so.

I raise my eyebrow. It's dark outside, freezing fucking cold, and Uchiha Sasuke was completely sober and sitting on my porch. Telling me 'hey'. And wanting something from me. "What?" I ask.

"Um, in light of recent events, I have come to the realization that I owe you. And really need to apologize for all the shit I put you through. So, uh, I'm sorry. For everything," he tells me, wincing at the expression on my face. He's still just standing there, looking at me like he's scared of me rejecting him.

"You have a lot to make for," I tell him, not breaking the eye contact we maintained.

He nodded. "I know. So I'm going to start now."

I examine him before sighing softly, walking up the steps. I brush past him, setting down a few plastic bags to free up a hand. I unlock the door and scoop the bags back up. "If you want to make things up, you can start by going out to the car and bringing the comforter in. And be here tomorrow at ten in the morning."

~LGIS~

"I still don't understand why he's coming," Mangetsu confesses. I shrug my shoulders at his words. I already tried to explain to him why Sasuke was coming with us. I wasn't entirely sure myself, to be honest. But he was, and I wasn't going to just tell him 'nevermind' and send him on his way.

Exactly at ten o'clock the next morning, Sasuke is knocking on my front door. Mangetsu answers it, and when I finish putting my tie on I head out into the living room. Sasuke is sitting on the couch, dressed in black skinny jeans, Converse, a white dress shirt and a little black bowtie. He stands up at seeing me. "Hey," he says, once more stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey. We'll be leaving soon," I answer. He nods and sits back down, perched on the edge of the couch. I turn and head back down the hallway. I grab a sweater and my wallet before heading back out into the living room. Mangetsu is leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "Alright. Let's go."

Ten minutes later we're at the grocery store where I worked. I park the car but leave it running. I turn to Mangetsu, who is in the back, and Sasuke in the passenger seat. "I'll be right back," I answer. Mangetsu doesn't do much of anything, but Sasuke looks back at Mangetsu from the corner of his eye before nodding. On that note, I duck out of the car with my wallet in hand.

About six minutes later I'm back at the car, opening the door and getting in the best I could without jostling the delicate packages I got. I hand them over to Sasuke, who takes them with a curious look. "Flowers?" He asks. I only nod and fasten my seatbelt. Now, time for the forty minute car trip.

We make it in thirty eight minutes of silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, because there wasn't really anything to talk about. As we pull into the cemetery parking lot, Sasuke's eyes light up as he understands what's going on. He doesn't say anything, just sits there with the both bundles oc flowers balanced carefully on his lap. I feel a smile quirk the edges of my lips at how resolute he seemed in making up all the shit he put me through. Of course, it was mostly of my own volition and I wasn't as mad at him as I probably should have been. But whatever, he insisted.

I park the car and turn it off. Then I turn to Sasuke and say, "Well, prepared to meet my parents?"

He seems a bit hesitant in his answer, but he nods quickly. So we exit the car, getting our sweaters on because it was freezing outside, and we walk to their grave site. Sasuke is still carrying both of the flowers, his cheeks flushed an adorable pink-ish color.

Once we reach their grave site, we just stand there for a few moments, looking at the snow-covered headstones. Then Sasuke crouches down next to them, setting the flowers down next to him and brushing the snow off until they were easy to read. He sits down, wrapped up in the fluffy jacket I gave him before we left, and says, "Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Mangetsu and I share a look before kneeling next to him. He reaches out, tracing their names with his fingers. Their headstones were relatively simple- names, dates of birth and death, and the simple words 'Loving parents of Suigetsu and Mangetsu'. It wasn't my idea to put that on there, rather my mother's brother's, but I wasn't the one who paid for them so I didn't raise a complaint. I didn't know how my mom's brother paid for them, either, because he wasn't rich. Not my business, though- he disappeared after they died and we haven't seen him since. That's why I no longer referred to him as 'Uncle'.

"Asuka. Naoki," Sasuke whispers. He seems sad, and his hand falls to his side. He bows his head and silence falls over us again. We stay that way, just sitting in the snow and thinking.

"I think they would have liked you," I murmur. Sasuke looks at me, apparently confused. I elaborate. "You're fiery and arrogant, but not completely arrogant. And you apparently do know when to draw the line, swallow your pride and apologize. Like Mom did."

This makes him happier. "Thank you," he whispers. "That means a lot..." he trails off.

Mangetsu takes this opportunity to talk. "In light of what recent events? I mean, yesterday you said something about your apology being prompted by recent events. What were they?"

I roll my eyes, but I too wanted to know. It must've been pretty major for Sasuke because he wasn't one to just apologize like that. Sasuke glances at his hands, folded carefully in his lap. "It was my brother. He was tired seeing me mope so he called me out on my problems and told me to fix them. So here I am."

"That was your brother with you at the store that day, wasn't it?" I ask. Sasuke nods abd we lapse into silence again. Then Mangetsu sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, as much as it helps settle the internal issues I've been having, it's snowing and we've been out here for an hour. And my ass is wet," he tells us, and I look up at the sky. Sure enough, it was snowing. And about an hour has passed, because according to the worn wristwatch I was wearing it was almost noon.

I sigh and reach out, getting the flowers and placing a bouquet on each grave. "I guess we should be getting back, then," I respond, standing carefully as Mangetsu follows. Sasuke has a bit of trouble, so I reach out and grab his hands, lifting him up. He's shaking from the cold. So I wrap an arm around his waist and guide him back down the path to the parking lot. He seems grateful for it, and a little bit surprised.

Forty minutes later finds us stopping in front of Sasuke's mansion. He glances at the driveway before looking at me. "Thanks for letting me come with you," he tells me, seeming a little bit sad.

"No problem," I shrug, "and about you making up for your mistakes? Your debt was paid in full when you introduced yourself."

He frowns slightly, and after glancing at his house again, he leans toward me and kisses my cheek. His lips are warm and chapped, and he's saying goodbye and ducking out of the car before I can say anything. The door closes behind him and he's almost sprinting up the driveway. I watch him as he goes, pale skin gleaming. Darting away like that, he looks like a well-dressed ghost in the snow. I smile to myself, pressing a hand to my cheek before shifting the car into drive and going back home.

~LGIS~

TA-DA.

Bowties are cool! Doctor Who, anybody? xD hopefully that ending wasn't as bad as I think it is. Thank you for reading this story!

sorryformyenglish - thank you so much for reviewing on chapters 2 and 3. this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it (: and I tried to make him a lot nicer, and hopefully that worked (I'm pretty sure it did :D )


End file.
